


When the Walls Fell

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Divergence, Chain of Command AU, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe an alarming amount, Nor will he die, Physical Torture, Politics, Protective Alec Lightwood, Psychological Torture, Ragnor Fell is not dead, THE best friends, Torture, Warlock Politics, Warlock Triumvirate, because FUCK THAT, like.... a LOT of Warlock Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: “The Global Warlock Council voted last night, and you’ve been reassigned. They sent me a fire message late last night. The position has been passed off to me in the interim to begin negotiations. As you know, I have experience.”Magnus inhaled sharply. The Global Warlock Council almost never convened and when it did, it rarely agreed on anything. It was made of the oldest Warlocks on the planet, the most powerful beings to walk this Earth. Magnus himself had only met three or four of them, and he was one of the most well-recognized warlocks in North America, if not the world. If they had agreed, then this must be a grave matter, indeed.Or: when Magnus is sent on a dangerous mission that goes horribly wrong, it’s up to Alec to save him.





	When the Walls Fell

“I mean- I just don’t get it!”

Magnus snickered under his breath. “How entirely shocking. You, not understanding a mundane play?” 

“I mean, come on, Magnus. They wait for this ‘Godot’ guy for the whole play, and he doesn’t even show up!”

“Remind me to keep you away from the French,” Magnus commented with amusement. “No need to add existential ennui to your life.”

Alec rolled his eyes but reached out to tangle their hands together as he gently tugged Magnus to the table. Magnus gestured with his hands, and a meal-fresh fish along with a beautiful white wine-appeared before them. He had picked it from his favorite vineyard that he had yet to take Alexander to, but he had a feeling the younger man would love it. Perhaps, Magnus considered fondly, he’d make a wine connoisseur out of his boyfriend yet.

Alec looked at the table spread and then looked at Magnus, his eyes wide. “You know. I didn’t know I could be as happy as I am before you.” 

“Neither did I,” Magnus replied, leaning across the table to press a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. 

These were the moments Magnus loved the most. The quiet sweetness- without the sharp demands of people all day. The time when they could both hang up the thick shroud of leadership and influence and be two people in love.

“You know,” Alec began, “I do lo—“

He was cut off with a sharp, high-pitched noise that Magnus recognized as the sound of an unauthorized person crossing his wards. Internally, Magnus sighed. He should have known that the evening had been too lovely. He made eye contact with Alec as his hands flared a bright red with magic while Alec pulled out a seraph blade.

Tension rose as they stood on either side of the door. However, to their surprise, there was a quiet knock on the door. Magnus nodded towards the door with his head, and Alec stood in position behind him to serve as protection and backup in case the person on the other side of the door was less than friendly.

Magnus opened the door slowly to reveal a woman with dark skin who was wearing a purple hijab. She was strikingly beautiful, with large brown eyes which seemed to burn with an ancient fire. The scales on her high cheekbones only served to accent her cutting bone structure. He recognized her instantly. Fatima Shah, the High Warlock of Lahore.

“Magnus Bane, Fatima Shah.”

Magnus’s face changed for a moment, briefly confused as to why she was introducing herself, before it clicked together. He forced his face blank before speaking, “oh? And how did the winds blow easterly?”

“High in the swirling tempest,” She responded. Her voice had a quiet, pleasant melody to it.

It had been an age since he had seen her last, and he couldn’t imagine a reason that she would need him on such short notice.

“Fatima,” Magnus began opening the door wider. He looked at Alec and gestured to him to put his weapon away, which Alec did. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak to you urgently and privately. It is a matter of grave importance,” she replied gazing at him intently. He had half a mind to turn her away and ask her to return tomorrow during regular business hours. Still, the look on her face suggested this was not a meeting he could put off.  

So, with a heavy sigh, Magnus turned to Alec with a sad look on his face. “Please, step into my office. I’m sorry darling, it looks like our evening might be cut short.”

“That’s fine,” Alec said with a disappointed smile, “would you mind if I spent the night anyway?”

Magnus’s features softened as he gently placed a hand on Alec’s cheek. If he had it his way, he would never ask Alec to leave. Waking up with the Shadowhunter in his bed had been a highlight of the decade by far. “I would like nothing more. You know where everything is?”

Magnus watched as Alec made his way towards their bedroom, and a few moments later he heard the shower turn on. Magnus spared a moment to wish he was in their with him before turning to the woman who stood in his living room.

“Fatima, I wish I could say it’s good to see you. But I have a feeling you’re about to give me bad news.”

Fatima sighed, and the scales on her cheek rippled in the soft light of his office. He moved to his drink cart to pour himself a glass of brandy, while also gesturing to her. She nodded, and he poured a second glass.

“You remember the messy affair with The Withdrawn, don’t you? Back in 1798.”

Magnus shuddered involuntarily. The Withdrawn were a group of militaristic Warlocks who, upon hearing about the move towards The Accords rebelled due to what they had seen as a betrayal of their people. In the end, a deal and several treaties were signed that gave them independence and complete isolation in a pocket dimension beside their own.

Negotiating the treaty had been labor intensive and mentally exhausting- especially considering that he had been negotiating the terms of The Accords at the same time.

“Yes, of course, I do. We broke a lot of rules in The Accords for that. Is something wrong?”

“They heard about what happened with Valentine and the Soul Sword. They apparently are now entirely convinced that the High Warlocks aren’t doing their job, and they need to correct what they see as our failure.”

”How?”

“Word is they’re creating a weapon. It’s a weapon that uses sub-magic frequencies which are magnified by portal magic infusions.”

“Sub-magic frequencies? There are only three Warlocks in the world that know how to do that.”

And for a good reason. Sub-magic frequencies, when magnified by portal infusion could create an effect not dissimilar to a nuclear bomb… Though of course, the effects were more widespread. And often more specific. If the Withdrawn had decided the Shadowhunters were too large of a threat, it wouldn’t be completely out of the realm of possibility for them to completely wipe them out. Of course, that was all predicated on the Withdrawn knowing how to magnify these frequencies through portal magic.

“And I’m looking right at one of them,” Fatima continued.

“If they have perfected the technique… This is bad. They have a weapon too powerful to contend with and too powerful for them to control,” Magnus said, pacing around his office. “What are we going to do?”

“I think you know what we’re going to do. I’ve been sent in to negotiate with them, in the meantime- you, Caterina Loss and Ragnor Fell are going on a mission to locate the weapon and if possible destroy it before this gets too far. If you can destroy the threat from the inside before we complete our negotiations, that would, of course, be ideal,” Fatima said, polishing off the last of her drink.

“I can’t just…” Magnus spluttered uselessly, “I have a life, Fatima! And a job!”

“The Global Warlock Council voted last night, and you’ve been reassigned. They sent me a fire message late last night. The position has been passed off to me in the interim to begin negotiations. As you know, I have experience.”

Magnus inhaled sharply. The Global Warlock Council almost never convened and when it did, it rarely agreed on anything. It was made of the oldest Warlocks on the planet, the most powerful beings to walk this Earth. Magnus himself had only met three or four of them, and he was one of the most well-recognized warlocks in North America, if not the world. If they had agreed, then this must be a grave matter, indeed.

“I understand. I just… This is a lot to take in, rather suddenly. Do Catarina and Ragnor know they’re coming with me?”

Fatima shook her head. “No, I figured you’d want to tell them yourself.”

Magnus took another drink of his brandy to fortify himself and nodded in agreement before continuing, “how will The Withdrawn know that I’m gone?”

“We’re going to hold a ceremony to officially change hands in two days. We’re inviting Anderson Glade, the current Withdrawn leader, to the proceedings so he’ll see that you’re removed from your post. The story we’re going with is you’re taking time off to travel. Get your team ready.”

“I understand. Who can I tell about the mission?”

Fatima smirked.  “You mean your Shadowhunter?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, as you well know, we have kept The Withdrawn a secret among the warlocks for hundreds of years. This mission is strictly confidential.”

“And if I die? Which is well within the realm of possibility, what are you going to tell him?”

Fatima paused, “Listen, Magnus, we can’t tell you what you should or should not tell your little boy toy. Just remember the critical importance of maintaining this secret no matter what. If you are harmed during the mission if you disappear, do you trust the Lightwood boy not to sound alarms in the Clave to look for you?”

“I’d trust him with my life,” Magnus said fiercely. “He’ll want to be a part of the mission, and I want him on it.”

“Fine,” Fatima said sharply, “but do you trust him with ours?” Magnus met her gaze steadily, not saying anything. She sighed, “I’ll brief him after you leave, and not a moment sooner.”

Magnus smiled, “I’ll be prepared to leave in ten days.”

By the time Magnus made it back to the bedroom, Alec was already dozing off in bed. He smiled in spite of himself, taking a moment to observe the man he loved. These days, each moment felt more precious with the precarious peace liable to collapse at any second. With the constant threat of Valentine, their present situation was a bit of change of pace; Magnus had often thought that, of the two of them, Alec was far more likely to disappear on a dangerous mission one day with the possibility of never returning. Now he wasn’t sure.

Magnus lost track of how long he stood in the doorway, watching Alec’s back slowly rise and fall with even breaths. Somehow he was surprised when Alec’s sleep laden voice called out, “What was that about?”

His voice shocked Magnus out of his stupor, and he moved closer to the bed. He snapped his fingers quickly to ready himself for bed and slipped under the covers. “Keep sleeping, darling. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Alec turned to where Magnus was now laying and ran a hand over Magnus’s cheek. “You sound weird, Magnus. What is going on?”

Magnus shook for a moment and opened his mouth before closing it again. He simply wasn’t ready at the moment to deal with the reality facing him. “Please, Alexander. Can we talk about this in the morning? It has been a difficult night.”

Alec studied him for a moment, and Magnus wondered for a moment what it was that he was looking for. But he must have found it because he shifted slightly, so Magnus was able to curl himself on his shoulders.

“Fine,” Alec said softly, “tomorrow. Good night, Magnus. I love you.”

Magnus clenched his jaw so tight it hurt for a moment, before opening his eyes to respond, “I love you too.”

With that Magnus fell into a fitful slumber in spite of the steady heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

 When Alec woke up, Magnus was already awake, gently stroking a hand up and down his back with a lost look on his face.

“Good morning,” Magnus said softly.

“Good morning,” Alec responded leaning up for a kiss that Magnus gently responded to.

“Are you going to tell me what happened last night?”

Magnus’s lips quirked upward in wry amusement,“Nothing, if not tenacious are you?”

“Magnus…” Magnus smiled a little more at the note of stubbornness in Alec’s voice as he said his name. But this was information that couldn’t be relayed flippantly.

Magnus grabbed Alec so they were facing each other. He looked intently into the other man’s eyes. “What I’m about to tell you is an augmented version of some very classified information. Under no circumstances can you share this with anyone, Alec. Not the Clave, not your siblings. This is important. But I need you to promise me that before I can tell you anything else.”

Alec jerked back slightly, before relaxing into the hold. He smiled nervously.  I… Angel, Magnus- you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said running his hand over his face, “I’m a little scared too.”

“Honestly, that just scares me more.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “But I need to you promise me first. If it isn’t a promise you don’t think you can make, I understand- but it does mean I won’t be able to tell you.”

Alec went still for a moment, before straightening his back and looking Magnus squarely in the eye, “I promise you, Magnus. I won’t tell anyone anything.”

“No matter what?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, but Magnus wasn’t satisfied.

“Even if my life is on the line? Even if telling someone is the only way to save me, do you promise me you won’t?” Magnus could feel himself shaking apart as he was speaking, but he forced himself to keep going, forced himself to remember the absolute importance and direness of the situation.

Alec froze in his hands, “Magnus. Stop it. You’re freaking me out. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t,” Magnus cried. “I can't do anything until you promise me this first."

Alec closed his eyes, looking pained. “Do you want me to promise that this secret is worth more than your life?”

Magnus had always been an individualist in heart and spirit, the way most warlocks were. But, faced with a decision to protect and serve like this- where the choice had been ripped so completely out of his hands- he understood that his needs were secondary. His life was secondary. Not a thought he often had, but something Magnus presently accepted.

He pictured Madzie, running excitedly to him, speaking rapidly about what she learned in school and how she was planning on bringing in her favorite stuffed animal to show and tell. He needed to do this for her, now. For all the young warlocks who deserved so much more than the militaristic structure the Withdrawn would force them into.

Magnus nodded.

“Fine. I promise, no matter what happens, I won’t alert anyone. I won’t tell my siblings. I’ll keep your secret.”

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you, Alexander. Thank you. I am not sure I could live with leaving without telling you.”

“Leaving?”

“In two days I will no longer be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. In ten, I’ll be leaving.”

Alec spasmed. “Excuse me? What?”

“I’m being sent on a highly dangerous, very classified mission. I’m afraid that is all I can say, but know that I haven’t abandoned you. I love you so much.”

“Where are you going? How long will you be gone? Damn it, Magnus, what is going on?”

“Baby,” Magnus said, his voice breaking, “I wish I could tell you. I just need you to trust me. The story we’re going with is that I’m taking an extended vacation due to the stress of the Valentine incursion. You can not contradict that story in any way.”

“Will you be okay?”

Magnus paused, reaching up to fiddle with his ear cuff nervously, “I… I certainly hope so.”

“So you just expect me to wait and twiddle my thumbs until you come back,” Alec said, his voice trembling with fear and anxiety already.  

Magnus drew back his hand. “Of course, I never expected you to wait for me if you don’t want to—“

“That isn’t what I meant! Of course, I’ll wait for you. I’ve waited for you my entire life; I can stand to wait longer. I mean, you expect me to know you’re out there in danger and I can’t even… Talk to you? Monitor you?”

Magnus smiled, “I thought you’d say that. Once I’m gone, I actually asked Fatima to brief you with as much information as she feels comfortable with. You can serve as part of her team. Covertly, obviously.”

“Ten days? You’re really leaving in ten days?”

“Yes. Believe me; I wish I weren't leaving.”

“What am I going to tell Jace and Izzy?”

“I recommend telling them we broke up and you’re seeing someone else. That way you can visit Fatima frequently.”

Alec’s face went cold with anger. “I’m not going to do that!”

“Alexander, this secret is powerful. The fact that I have been given permission to tell you even this much speaks volumes to how I feel about you, but it is essential that it does not get beyond us. Can I trust you with this?"

“Why do you I get the uncomfortable feeling you’re asking if you can trust me with your life?”

Magnus smiled sadly. “How do you see through me so easily?”

“Then why do I feel like you’re still not trusting me?”

“Don’t you understand? “ Magnus asked desperately. “This is the most trust I’ve ever placed in anyone. To tell you this much, even this minor amount of Warlock history and our secrets is… I can’t even explain it. Alexander, I’m not just trusting you with my life. I’m trusting you with the lives of my people.”

* * *

When Alec returned to the Institute, he was in a daze. He wandered into his office and took several deep breaths. After his conversation with Magnus, the two had gone through their morning as usual, with Alec making coffee and Magnus conjuring a portal for him to get to work. They had elected to ignore the impending doom facing them at this very moment, but Alec knew it was a hair trigger away.

Ten days.

Astonishing how fast ten days could fly by. Already he could feel himself setting an internal countdown, for all the moments he had left with the love of his life. Already making plans and preparing lies in case Magnus didn’t come home.

Alec had always been intent on marrying another Shadowhunter. He had always planned to lie for the sake of duty. But this wa Magnus. This wasn’t duty; this was love, purer and more potent than Alec ever thought he would experience.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Isabelle enter his office. She smiled at him, and for a moment she looked so much like their mother smiling at him when he played at his father’s desk that Alec couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, Alec.”

“Here with yesterday’s mission report?” Alec asked, shaking his head slightly to remove the dark thoughts.

“Yes and no,” Isabelle started, “the mission last night went off without a hitch. It’s nice that some things are still routine.”

Alec couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“But… Then things got weird. We got a summons to Magnus’s apartment in two days. What’s up with that?”

Alec froze; he wasn’t prepared to deal with the reality of their situation quite this quickly. He considered lying, but he was a terrible liar and Isabelle was at least fifteen times smarter than him. She’d never buy it if he tried to brush her off. Instead, trying his best to keep his voice steady and focused, he answered, “He’s being replaced as High Warlock temporarily. He’s going on a vacation.”

Izzy’s face crumpled with concern. “What? Alec?”

Alec clenched his fist around his IPad, “I really don’t want to talk about this right now, Izzy. So, why don’t you tell me about the demon attack in the Bronx?”

Izzy stared at him for a moment, apparently weighing the pros and cons of pushing him on this and Alec looked back at her desperately. He couldn’t deal with this right now; he didn’t have the capacity. And unfortunately, just because he was on the verge of an emotional break didn’t mean he was allowed to not do his job.

Sometimes, Alec let himself imagine what it would be like if he and Magnus were more average. If he was just an ordinary Shadowhunter, and Magnus was just a normal warlock. Neither of them with any commitments or duties greater than that of a nine to five job. No disappearing into thin air for dangerous missions, no staying up until five AM trying to strategize new battle formations for demon raids. Just two people. As normal as was possible for them.

Alec pushed the thought from his mind. The reason he loved Magnus was his sense of responsibility, for his unwavering passion, and dedication. For the way he was focused and driven and ambitious.

There was no world where Magnus Bane was an ordinary man and no world where Alec wanted him to be.

He had almost forgotten Izzy was in the room until she made a soft coughing sound.

“We can talk about it when you’re ready, big brother,” she said Her voice and eyes were both soft as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Alec was filled with immediate gratitude as he shakily smiled back as best he could and went back to work on his IPad.

* * *

After Alec pressed a tender goodbye kiss to his lips and vanished into the portal, Magnus was left alone in his lair.

There was so much that needed to be done that his head was spinning, but he knew he had to do the important things first. He reached blindly for his cellphone before pressing his speed dial. The picture of the crotchety older man with horns and a greenish tint that appeared automatically calmed him.

Magnus took a deep breath, feeling recentered, as Ragnor picked up the phone.

“If you’re calling to gush about that Shadowhunter of yours I think it’s important that you know that I am now deaf.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the answer, “I can’t just be calling to chat with an old friend?”

“I suppose you could be,” Ragnor replied. “But you so seldom do. Now, what is it?”

Magnus sighed. He had been hoping for a few more moments of banter before he was forced to decide what to do. He hedged for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. He was thankful that Ragnor had been drafted to go on this mission with him; as a mix of a father, a brother and a friend, Ragnor was one of the best people to help Magnus keep his head.

“... Magnus?” Ragnor’s voice started, now sounding more concerned.

“It’s about The Withdrawn,” Magnus said evenly. He could hear Ragnor’s shuddered breath on the other end and that does nothing to ease his nerves, but he had to know. “The Global Warlock Council voted last night. We are going on a mission with Cat to try to destroy a weapon they’re making in their pocket dimension.”

“What?” Ragnor said, clearly bewildered. “And why me and Cat?”

“I presume because you’re my best friends. I have to go; the problem involves submagic frequencies and portal magic.”

Ragnor cursed softly under his breath.

“But,” Magnus continued, “you and Cat are not obligated to join me. I actually would prefer if you weren’t. I can speak to Fatima and see if the council can talk to some other people. The High Warlock of Dublin is a charming lady, as is the High Warlock of Buenos Aires.”

“Don’t be stupid, Magnus. It doesn’t suit you,” Ragnor said, and Magnus could practically hear his eyes rolling. “No one is going to watch your back like Cat and I can.”

“I know,” Magnus replied, feeling stripped, vulnerable and honest. “But what about Madzie? I can’t ask Cat to do this; I have no idea what to say. ‘Come on a dangerous, life-threatening mission with me, leave your adopted daughter behind?’ A girl who, by the way, has had so many people abandon her already in her young life there is no way she won’t have a complex.”

“Cat would be furious if she knew that you considered not asking her, even for a second,” Ragnor said sharply. “We’re family, the three of us. And it sounds like whatever weapon they’re making could affect us all.”

“Madzie…”

“We’re going to come back, Magnus,” Ragnor said firmly, and it sounded like he was coming from inside the apartment now. Magnus turned around and saw his friend had just stepped out of the portal. They moved to each other in unison, hugging tightly. “I promise, Magnus. We’re all going to come back. All of us.”

Magnus nodded, even though he didn’t believe it.

“Besides,” Ragnor continued, “we work best together anyway.”

Magnus’s lips twitched upwards, “really? I distinctly remember you saying something quite the opposite of that when we went to Monte Carlo three years ago.”

“How you got an alligator, three french supermodels and 100 pounds of scuba gear involved are still beyond me.”

Magnus tilted his head back and laughed. Who knows? Maybe this would work out.

“Now,” Ragnor said sitting down, “let’s call Cat.”

* * *

 Two days later, Alecs standing stoically in Magnus’s apartment. He watched idly as dozens of warlocks swarmed the loft, among them were some members of the Global Warlock Council. Intellectually, Alec knew he should be impressed. There are very few people alive today who have been face to face with the famous Augustus Pav. But all Alec really felt was numb. It was traditional for the local Institute Head to be present at the shifting of power among Warlocks, primarily because the local High Warlock tended to work so closely with the Head of the Institute.

Alec just tended to work a little closer than most.

“How are you holding up, darling?”

Alec jumped;, he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed Magnus walking beside him and pressing a gentle hand on his waist. Alec turned to face him and was struck again by how unfairly beautiful his boyfriend was. Today, with the importance of the ceremony, Magnus had opted for something regal, as well as a few items of ceremonial importance to Warlocks. The deep blue robes with stars stitched in silk rested comfortably over his more modern choices.

But Alec couldn't quite bring himself to appreciate the beauty, and the quiet, understated respect for history the outfit could portray without saying a word. Mostly because, as supportive as he was trying to be, this was something he was still working on supporting. Every day was a challenge not just to beg Magnus to stay, to say fuck the world and fuck their problems, what had it ever done for Magnus anyway?

He said nothing, though. Just looked at his boyfriend, the man he wanted to share his life with, and smiled softly before responding,“as well as can be expected.”

“I’m sure even you can appreciate the relative irony of the situation,” Magnus said with dark humor lacing his voice as he leaned in to whisper in Alec’s ear.

“Oh?” Alec replied with an attempt at amusement.

“I’m going off to battle,” Magnus said as airly as he could as he continued whispering, "on a mission. How very Nephilim of me.”

Alec chuckled in spite of himself. “It’s true. Maybe the Clave can draft you after all.”

Magnus retaliated with a swift pinch on his side and Alec laughed. Magnus reached a soft hand up to Alec’s face as he does, pressing gentle fingers into the curve of his lips. “You’ve been overthinking lately, darling. I’ve missed that smile.”

“I have a lot on my mind,” Alec said, with a tight voice.

Magnus opened his mouth to respond when a woman walked up to them. Alec was filled with momentary irrational anger as he recognizes Fatima Shah. Logically, he knew not to shoot the messenger, but in this case, he couldn’t help it.

Not only had this woman given Magnus the news of his dangerous mission, but she was also taking his job. Alec was not a good enough man to completely forget that.

Magnus, evidently, was.

“Fatima!” Magnus said with enthusiasm. “It’s good to see you. Have you already picked out a place? There are some beautiful neighborhoods not too far from here.”

Fatima nodded with a small smile on her face. “Yes, actually, I have. It’s been an age since I’ve lived in a Western city.”

Magnus nodded. “It is certainly different- that I can tell you. Speaking of, I keep forgetting to ask, what is going to happen to your post in Lahore if you’re taking over here?”

Fatima shrugged, “you know as well as I do that you don’t technically need to have a High Warlock for a city. Besides, the High Warlock of Islamabad is close enough for it not to be a problem.”

Magnus made a noise of acknowledgment, before turning to her with a smirk. “Don’t get too comfortable though. I fully intend to challenge you for it when I come back.”

The look on Fatima’s face confirmed all of Alec’s worst fears as she flashed a frozen, sad smile of a woman who did not think that Magnus would be returning anytime soon to challenge her claim to anything. Alec couldn't quite stop the small noise he made in the back of his throat, but he instantly regretted it because Fatima and Magnus both turned to face him. The sad expression on her face morphed into irritated ambivalence like she was looking at a particularly annoying fly.

“Oh! Of course,” Magnus said ignoring the momentary tension. “Last time you both met, it was so brief, and I’m not sure you were ever formally introduced. Fatima, this is my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood--”

“Alec,” Alec cut in sharply with the correction. The last thing he wanted was Magnus’s replacement calling him Alexander.

“Right, I’m sorry,” Magnus corrected easily, “Alec Lightwood. He’s also the current Head of the New York Institute.”

Alec held out his hand to shake, and she looked at it for a moment consideringly before grabbing his hand.

“Head of the New York Institute, huh?” she said, her dark eyes glistening with amusement, “hasn’t that institute had five different heads in as many months? I’m sure you’ll forgive me if I don’t remember your name.”

Alec’s smile turned brittle. “Well, I certainly hope to create an atmosphere of consistent leadership among the Shadowhunters of New York. After all, the Warlocks of New York have benefited from such excellent, consistent leadership over the past half-century that I would be remiss in not trying to recreate it. Honestly, _irreplaceable_ leadership.”

Magnus stepped in quickly, clearing his throat., “Now, now, you two. Play nice.”

Fatima ignored Magnus in favor of glaring at Alec. “Let’s get one thing clear, Shadowhunter. Magnus may trust you, and Magnus may be insisting that you be let in on some levels of this mission, but know that you and I are not co-workers. We are not buddies. I have no interest in the New York Institute, Shadowhunters, or holding your hand.”

Alec opened his mouth when Augustus Pav- one of the oldest Warlocks alive, suddenly raised his voice letting them know the ceremony was about to begin.

Magnus sighed in relief and gestured that he would be on the podium in a minute.

“Look, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, “I know this is a terrible situation, but I would really appreciate it if you tried your best with Fatima. She’s going through a hard time too, neither of us asked for this.”

“But she--!” Alec started.

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, “I know. But please, try. For me?”

Alec sighed and softened immediately. There was very little he wouldn’t do for Magnus.

“Fine.”

And because fate seems determined to test this claim, he stood supportively to the side flanked by his concerned brother, sister, and mother while Magnus officially stepped down from his position.

* * *

 They spend their days together.

Alec tried not to feel the impending, creeping doom as the ten-day mark approached them. He also pretended not to notice Magnus’s late night phone calls, the strain in his sore muscles as if he spent the day training, the agony behind his beautiful eyes. Instead, they had a lifetime of adventures in ten days- travel, sex, confessions of love.

Every day felt like it lasted an eternity and simultaneously slipped through his hands like sand. He wondered briefly if this was how Magnus always felt, to love something that was so much closer to death than you were. He ignored the morbid thought because Magnus was going to come back. Alec was going to make sure that Magnus came back if he had to go and rescue him himself.

Still, watching Magnus pack his bags, filling them with food, and survival gear, was not something Alec was remotely prepared for.

“Why do you need fire starters and a lighter? You’re magic.”

Magnus shook his head. “Once we’re there our magic will be trackable, and they’ll immediately notice a disturbance. We’ll be traveling mundane style once we portal in.”

“So you’re going on an extended camping trip?” Alec asked, aiming for playful but sounding more desperately terrified than he was hoping.

Magnus, kindly, ignored the tone and smirked back, “something like that. Luckily magic cast here won’t be trackable. I’d hate to have to carry all this stuff in a backpack like I’m going thru-hiking.”

Alec smiled slightly. “True. So do you have water filtration?”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.  “Yes, Alexander.”

Alec started to breathe heavily, “And all your tracking devices are in place? Because I know…”

“Alec, stop. I know you’re worried-“

“Worried? I’m terrified. This is insane; I don’t even understand how this is possibly happening. It feels so surreal.”

Magnus nodded and pressed close. “I know. I feel the same way.”

“I just… How can this be your last night? Where did ten days go?” Alec asked miserably.

“I think at least some of that time got lost in the Bahamas…”

“Magnus,” Alec choked out, “stop.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander, you’re right,” Magnus said softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Alec responded.

And it felt so final. Magnus’s bags were packed and he, Cat and Ragnor were portaling out at 6:30 AM tomorrow. The house already felt colder with the knowledge that Magnus wouldn't be filling it.

“One more thing,” Magnus said, twisting his ear cuff nervously

“Mhm?” Alec said as he moved closer to pull Magnus into his arms, the distance between them becoming suddenly unbearable.

“If you’d like… I mean, certainly no pressure, but if you…” Magnus shook his head starting over. “The loft will remain open to you, Alexander. If you wish to be here, it will always be your home, regardless of whether I’m here or not.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked.

“I insist,” Magnus said softly. “I think I’ll like the image of knowing I have someone to come home to.”

Alec nodded frantically, “Magnus, you’ll always have someone to go home to. I’m here and I’m waiting. I promise.”

Magnus smiled at him sweetly and leaned up for a kiss, his soft lips pressing against Alec’s tenderly. But Alec needed to feel him, needed to feel all of him, needed to feel his soft, warm skin pressed against his and pressed inside him. He wanted a brand so desperately that he shifts the angle of the kiss and pushed hard. Hard enough for Magnus to keep the memory of his lips on his while he was off Angel knew where.

Magnus made a small, surprised sound before getting with the program, pulling him towards the bed, flipping them, so he was under Alec.

Alec lifts his head and looked tenderly into Magnus’s bright cat eyes, before brushing a hand over his face, “I love you. I love you so much.”

Before Magnus could respond, he moves to his neck, gently pressing kisses down the side, and licking reverently at his sharp adam's apple. Everything felt hazy and unreal like he was in a movie montage of two tragic lovers. He kisses down Magnus’s body, kissing every part of him as he made his way down.

The air felt heavy and electric and too much, it felt sad, and Alec couldn’t abide it. He will not allow this moment to be tainted by their anxiety and sadness, so he smirks wickedly to himself and bites playfully at Magnus’s nipple. Unexpected, after all the soft, gentle touches.

“Ah!” Magnus cries in slight surprise, before looking down at Alec who was smirking.

“Rude,” Magnus commented with a smile.

“Oh,” Alec said with eyes wide in pseudo-innocence. “I’m so sorry! Maybe there is something I can do to make it up to you.”

Magnus was grinning back now too, “I suppose there might be something.”

Alec laughed and palmed Magnus’s dick until it was hot and hard in his hands. “I can think of some things too. Maybe I can organize your sock drawer?”

“Hm…” Magnus said attempting to sound considering as he chokes back a slight moan.

“Or… Make sure all your plants are watered? Someone has to make sure Franky is okay,” Alec said before gently pulling down Magnus’s silk boxer briefs.  

“For the last time!” Magnus said breathless, “stop calling it Franky. Its name is Ficusco Franco.”

“That’s too long,” Alec said primly, before licking at Magnus’s erection. “You know what else is too long…?”

Magnus made a sound somewhere between a groan and a laugh, which morphs entirely into a sound of warm pleasure as Alec finally takes him into his mouth. Alec gets him wet, exactly how Magnus likes it, before taking him deep, again and again, spearing his mouth on Magnus until he was the only thing Alec can taste, can smell, can hear.

Then he’s being pulled off.

“I’m close,” Magnus said, “and I don’t want to cum like that.”

Alec nods and grabs the lube from the bedside table to pass to Magnus. They gently shift positions, so Alec was on his back, legs spread and Magnus was slicking his fingers up.

“You’re so beautiful; you know that right?” Magnus said affectionately as he presses a finger against him.

“That’s sweet,” Alec said, “but can you…”

Just at that moment, Magnus pushed in, still moving slowly and gently as he stretches the Shadowhunter open. That was Alec’s favorite thing, no matter how hot and steamy, no matter how playful and teasing, Magnus was always careful with him.

By the time Alec was stretched and ready, he was also impatient. In the corner of his eye, he saw the glow of the clock, and it felt like a noose around his neck. A ticking clock of how much time he had left with Magnus. He wanted to make the most of it; he wanted to be connected as intimately as possible as soon as possible. To feel Magnus’s heartbeat inside his body.

“Can you please get on with it already?”

Magnus huffed, “pushy.”

“You’re lollygagging,” Alec replied with a soft smile.

“Am not,” Magnus responds very maturely before pulling his fingers out slowly and slicking himself up with more lubricant.

Magnus looked him in the eye as he slowly pressed in, clearly cataloging every reaction, going slower when Alec winced and sped up when he moaned. Alec pulled Magnus down, so his face was hiding in the crook of his neck as Magnus gently, slowly fucked into him.

“I love you,” Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed gently and reached an arm around his waist to pull him even closer, “I love you, too.”

They moved together slowly, neither searching for something hard and rough. This was a goodbye, and they both wanted to draw it out, extend this feeling of pleasure, and trust. A feeling of absolute adoration of the person they’re with.

When they were finally ready to cum, it’s been longer than they usually take and Alec already knew he would be sore from the chaffing tomorrow. But that was tomorrow, and also what he wanted. He wanted Magnus’s marks on him as long as he could, to prove to himself that his perfect boyfriend isn’t a phantom he invented, but a real man who will return to him.

As they lay in the afterglow, Magnus using Alec’s chest like a pillow, all Alec could really think to say is, “why would you name a ficus Ficusco Franco?”

“Well, it’sgonea funny story,” Magnus said with a playful tone that he always picked up when he was about to tell Alec an obvious lie.

Alec reached across the bed and grabbed a throw pillow to whack him with. “I swear if you say you fucked a Spanish fascist...”

“Well, _dick_ tator is certainly a word I could use to--”

Alec whacked him with a pillow again, and then they were both giggling madly. For a second, Alec could trick himself into thinking everything was going to be okay.

* * *

When Magnus woke up the next morning, Alec was clutching him tightly in his sleep, mumbling worriedly with his eyebrows furrowed. Magnus felt his heart pang because usually in this bed and in this home Alec looked calm and at peace in a way he never was anywhere else.

But it couldn't be helped. The clock had just struck five-thirty, and he wanted to eat one last civilized breakfast before he left. He made an effort to escape without waking Alexander up, but his boyfriend must have been sleeping unusually lightly tonight because he was up the instant Magnus began to stir.

 “Go back to sleep,” Magnus muttered tenderly into the crook of Alec’s neck. “I’m just going to get started on some breakfast.”

Alec shook his head, “I’ll join you.”

“It’s five- thirty in the morning,” Magnus tried.

“I’ll take a nap later,” Alec said, brushing him off. “I want to spend this morning with you.”

Magnus opened his mouth to counter back, but Alec had a look in his eyes that saidhe couldn’t be pushed away. Truthfully, Magnus couldn’t quite bring himself to fight too hard. After all, a beautiful morning together may just give him the strength he needed to complete this godforsaken mission.

“Sounds good,” Magnus said, “I’ll start the coffee. What would you like for breakfast?”

“I think, actually,” Alec said, “I’d like to cook for you. Can you summon some groceries?”

Magnus looked at him, surprised. Usually, Magnus really had to pull out all the blackmail stops to get Alec to make him breakfast, but it was worth it; Alec’s eggs benedict was truly to die for.

“Eggs Benedict?” Magnus said, hedging slightly. 

Alec rolls his eyes, but smiled fondly, “of course.”

Magnus walked to the bathroom on instinct to begin getting ready. fter he brushed his teeth, his hands went towards his foundation bottle on muscle memory. It was only after he was holding it that he realized he probably shouldn’t actually wear it. Instead, he threw a good moisturizer on his face and called it a day.

It had been over a century since the last time he had left the house completely bare-faced, and even longer since his hair had been similarly lacking in product. It isn’t as though he thought he was so terribly unattractive without it; it was just that after a few centuries, they had become almost as apart of him as his eyes or nose.

Still, it was gratifyingly worth it to enter the kitchen fully dressed but completely undone because Alec leaned back with an appreciative double take.

“Not exactly Paris Fashion Week where you’re going, huh?” Alec asked, lips tugging into a small charming smile.

“No,” Magnus replied wryly, “not exactly.”

“How are you going to communicate with us, again?” Alec asked, moving carefully over a pot of full water to begin poaching the eggs.

“Best solution will definitely be fire messages, nothing with too much information but they’re the only form of communication that you can reliably trust to cross interdimensional lines.”

Alec nodded before turning around to pull the English muffins he was toasting out of the toaster. After that, they stand in silence together, with Magnus casually sipping on his coffee while Alec cooked. It seems that they were trying to be almost aggressively casual. The first person who broke the uncomfortably forced domesticity would also be the first to break their hearts.

Once hey ate the eggs Alec just finished making, Magnus summoned his bags from the bedroom to the living room with a swish of his wrist. Alec, in turn, stubbornly refused to turn around at the sound of magic and demanded forcefully what Magnus’s thoughts were on a _New York Times_ article he had sent him last week.

Magnus was saved from having to respond by the louder sound of magic of a portal opening.

“Magnus, do you think we can start drinking yet?” called a deep, rich voice from near the doorway.

Magnus stood up, beaming. Despite the circumstances, he would always be glad to see Caterina Loss in his home.

“My dearest Caterina,” Magnus said walking over to press two swift kisses on either side of her cheeks. “All packed I presume?”

“Of course,” Caterina said gesturing to where she had placed her stuff. “And I even remembered to wear comfy shoes.”

They smirked at each other, enjoying the inside joke, before hearing Alec call from the kitchen.

“Hey, Caterina!”

“Hello, Alec,” she called back, walking to follow his voice. “You made breakfast, and you didn’t even invite me?”

“Sorry, Cat,” Alec said with a small grin, “I save my cooking for my favorite warlock.”

Magnus chuckled. “Hear that, Cat? I’m his favorite.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Ragnor will be here in a second; he was just pontificating while holding a mundane skull. You know how dramatic he can get sometimes.”

“True,” Magnus said, checking his watch. It was six- fifteen; he should probably clean up and start saying goodbye to Alexander. But first, “and how is Madzie?”

“She’s…” Caterina’s face froze. “I’m not going to lie to you, Magnus. Leaving her right now? Probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But we’re all making sacrifices here. All we gotta do is make sure we don’t fuck up and make sure we get home.” 

Magnus nodded, before turning to catch Alec’s eye at the sink. He saddled up to him and waved his hands, all the dishes, pots, pans and counters were immediately cleaned.

“I could have done that,” Alec said with a pout so adorable Magnus couldn't help but lean in to kiss it off him.

“Sure, and you’ll get the chance to do all the mundane cleaning you want when I’m gone,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes, “but for now…”

Alec shook his head before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

Alec bit his lips and looked down, staring at Magnus with big doe eyes through his unfairly long lashes, “I am really going to miss you. That’s all.”

“I’m really going to miss you too,” Magnus said.

Because his friends had an unfortunate habit of ruining a sweet moment, they heard the sound of portal magic, indicating that Ragnor was on his way.

“Oh, fantastic,” Ragnor said, throwing his coat at Alec. “I’m so glad you hired new help. Please hang up my coat, and I’d like two fingers of Scotch.”

Alec caught the coat without complaint and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ragnor insisted on treating Alec like his household help for no reason beyond the fact that it seemed to irritate Magnus. Alexander, of course, continued in on the joke because he appeared to enjoy that same irritation as well.

“Ragnor, can you please--” Magnus started, not being able to help himself. But Ragnor and Alec both turned back to him with twinkling amused eyes, and he sighed. “Whatever, you two are the worst and deserve each other.”

Alec snickered but did move to hang up Ragnor’s coat while Ragnor conjured himself his scotch.

“So, what’s step one for you guys?” Alec asked once they were all gathered in the living room, the bags shrunk down and charmed to be feather light.

“First, we have some… pre-arranged transport,” Cat, said with a smirk. “Luckily, we know just the Warlock.”

Magnus nodded, “that we do. And it’s time for us to go, I just texted Fatima that we would be on our way in the next half hour.”

His friends nodded and snapped their fingers, their usual clothes transforming into something that more closely resembled an athletic jumpsuit and comfortable walking shoes. Magnus did the same. Once they were all dressed, Magnus jerked his head slightly to the side to gesture for Alec to follow.

 “I wanted a moment of privacy before I go,” Magnus said softly. “I… I’m a bit scared.”

Alec’s eyes were bright with unshed tears, but he had a forced smirk on his face, “don’t be. You’re a stone-cold badass, as Izzy likes to say, and honestly, you’ll probably be home in a week. I’m sure we’re getting ourselves worked up for nothing.”

Magnus smiled at the comforting words, and willed himself to believe them. There was just so much that could go wrong. Even if they managed to get to the pocket dimension unnoticed, they would still have to pray their magical signatures didn’t give them away. And beyond that, if they got backed into a corner, it would be hundreds of warlocks trained in a military hierarchy versus three, albeit powerful, warlocks.

Still, it didn’t do much good to doubt himself. They had a plan, and that was more than he could normally say. He looked at Alec, his full lips and kind eyes, and wondered how on earth he would stand to sleep alone on the cold damp ground knowing his lover was at home waiting for him.

“You’re probably right,” Magnus said eventually. “Still, I wanted to give you something. It’s a bit… Unorthodox, and I’ll need to have it back when I return but…”

 Magnus reached into his jewelry drawer and pulled out his favorite M ring. He closes his eyes briefly and let his magic pulse inside it. “Here. You’ll be able to tell whether or not I’m alive with this. When you stop feeling my magic… That’s when you’ll know.”

Alec looked down at the ring, then up at him again, before sliding it carefully on his finger. Magnus watched in amusement as his eyes widened when the ring autosized.

“It looks good on you,” Magnus comments, lifting Alec’s hand up to press a kiss to it.

Alec looked at him for a moment before a kissing him ferociously. He was grabbing Magnus firmly by where his lapels would be if he were usually dressed and Magnus felt like he was catching fire with the intensity of it.

As quickly as it started, it stopped.

“I guess you better get going,” Alec said, straightening himself out.

“Yes, I suppose I should.”

They left the bedroom with Alec’s hand pressed firmly on Magnus’s lower back. While they were gone, either Ragnor or Cat had summoned a portal.

“Stay safe,” Alec muttered in his ear. “Stay safe and come home. I love you.”

“I’ll try,” Magnus promised, stepping forward with his friends. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Alec barely had time to react to his boyfriend walking through the portal when a new portal opened, revealing Fatima Shah.

“So, he’s gone?” Fatima asked.

Alec nodded and gestured for her to sit down. She ignored him and turned to Magnus’s liquor cabinet to pour herself a drink. Alec was not sure why warlock culture encouraged such heavy drinking so early in the morning but today was not the day to have that discussion.

“Are you ready to be briefed?”

Alec nodded, even though he felt a bit vulnerable standing in front of the formidable woman wearing nothing but a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“We had to wait until Magnus left. We couldn’t trust him to be here during the briefing. He almost certainly would have told you details that you definitely did not need to know”

Alec nodded in understanding, sipping at his morning coffee.

“Circumstances have changed. Originally you weren’t going to do very much besides the occasional observation and status report.”

“What changed?”

“It became apparent to us,” Fatima began, “that the Withdrawn are under the impression that your people still have the soul sword. Or more specifically, that _you_ have the soul sword. That makes you a fairly invaluable bargaining chip. We’d like you to sit in during all negotiations.”

“So you want me to…?”

“Threaten mass genocide unless they cease and desist? Yes,” Fatima said evenly.  

“But… I don’t have the soul sword,” Alec said, bewildered. “And who are The Withdrawn?”

Fatima’s lips tugged into a shadow of a smile. “Finally, Mr. Lightwood. Asking the right questions.”

Alec sighed and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps centuries of life g one a keener enjoyment of dramatic reveals. Still, he gestured with his hands as if to say “go on.”

“The Withdrawn,” Fatima began, “are a group of militaristic warlocks who were not huge fans of The Accords. Rather than deal with intra-faction fighting, we just let them leave. They set up a pocket dimension, and we promised to keep them secret from the Clave. If they don’t know about them, The Withdrawn can’t be expected to live by their rules.”

Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was… A huge violation of The Clave authority. To know that there was a highly militarized group of Warlocks completely out of their control, completely separate from the laws that governed the rest, had the potential to destabilize trust between Shadowhunters and Downworlders completely.

After all, who knows how many other secrets were being hidden.

“Anyway, for the past few hundred years, we’ve barely heard from them. They seem to be doing well enough, and they stay out of our hair… Except they somehow heard about Valentine and The Soul Sword. To them, that was everything they were afraid of when they left. The Shadowhunters are giving their own preferential treatment and downworlders constantly being second class citizens. Among their own, they wouldn’t have to live in fear of that type of discrimination.”

“Okay, that sounds… Pretty reasonable,” Alec said. Since dating Magnus his understanding of the deeply embedded inequalities in their relationship, and with Downworlders, in general, had been placed in much starker relief.

“It does,” Fatima replied evenly. “We’ve all lost more than we’ve gained from our relationship with The Shadowhunters. There are certainly more and more of us, especially young ones, who are more than ready to make the switch over to them.”

“Really?” Alec asked, interested. “Any Warlock can live there?”

Fatima nodded. “Yes, protection, safety, and being surrounded by other Warlocks sounds amazing when you’re young, and you don’t care as much about the consequences.”

“What do you mean?”

“The reason that Warlocks, on the whole, are unlike other groups- more individualistic, I mean- because when there are a lot of us, the magic tends to combine and morph. Makes people more extreme versions of themselves, slightly rewires their brains. Madness is fairly common in Warlock Communes, even here.”

“Okay… So what’s the problem? They don’t like the Clave, and more young warlocks are leaving. Are you afraid that soon, there won’t be enough of you left in this dimension to keep hiding The Withdrawn effectively?”

“Not exactly,” she said, “I mean, in the long term, perhaps. But the more immediate concern, is they’re working on a weapon to eradicate Shadowhunters and demons. Meaning all other Downworld factions could live in relative peace. No demons. No Shadowhunters. Just Downworlders, and Mundanes.”

“They’d leave the Mundanes?” Alec asked.

Fatima shrugged, “many Downworlders, Warlocks particularly, enjoy the company of Mundane artists.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “huh… So, how?”

Fatima sighed. “It is a bit complicated if you don’t understand magical theory. But they’re basically utilizing a theory known as ‘sub-magic frequencies,’ which Magnus happens to be an expert in."

She paused here to take another drink, after a long shuddering breath. Alec didn't know exactly what these frequencies are, but Alec could already tell they were trouble.

“Basically,” she eventually continued, “every spell cast leaves a residue, like a stain on glass. Usually, we just keep clearing the remainder because it will affect other spells you cast and make magic more volatile. Back in the 1600s, Magnus had a radical new theory. _What if you didn’t?_ What if you keep casting the same spell over and over again, and just allowed the spell to build up residue. Or, let the sub-magic frequency build on itself?”

“Okay,” Alec said slowly, “I think I understand. So the magic builds on itself, until it becomes more and more volatile, and explodes? Like a bomb?”

She looked at him, impressed. “Huh, you’re not as stupid as you look. Yes, sort of. More specific than a bomb, because depending on the frequency of the spell, the volatility would seek out to destroy the thing the layered spell pertains to. Of course, this is all incredibly difficult. Magnus is pretty much the only Warlock to ever pull it off, and that is because he figured out the secret ingredient. Portals.”

Alec looked up, surprised. “Portals?"

“Yes, with you send the volatile submagic frequencies through an open portal, and you do it exactly right, the two combine to create mass destruction in a matter of seconds.”

“I understand,” Alec said. But something nags at his mind, “I understand everything except the part as to why you guys care. No demons and no Shadowhunters sounds fairly ideal for you.”

Fatima shrugged her shoulders but didn't deny it. “Maybe. But the fact of the matter is there are a lot of ways this can go wrong. Enough Warlocks have angelic blood due to having a fallen angel as their sire. Also, the matter of the Seelies. This could go wrong in hundreds of ways, ways that would harm more than just Shadowhunters. So we have to shut it down.”

Alec nodded. “So what exactly is Magnus’s mission?”

“He’s going to try and sneak in, locate the volatility, and clear the built-up submagic frequencies. While he does that, we try and get them to sign some agreements to ensure this never happens again.”

Alec nodded and smiled to himself. He and Magnus, both working two sides of this mission. It almost felt like they were working together.

“When do negotiations start?”

“Thursday. Be prepared.”

And with that, Fatima Shah finished her drink and vanished into the night.

* * *

Magnus walked through the portal with one last look at Alec, who was standing alone in the apartment now. Magnus wondered briefly what he would do. Wondered if he would actually take that nap he said he would, or if he would go to work. Wondered if he would stop at his favorite bakery on his way.

Just as the thoughts crossed his mind, he was standing in a new location. A small, isolated, rocky beach with nothing for what seemed like miles. The desolate beauty of the jagged sea shore, coupled with the briny, salt air, cleared his mind instantly.

“Once more unto the breach, my friends. Or I suppose, in this case ‘beach,’” Ragnor commented, “And there is no one I’d rather be stepping off it but you two.”

“Sap,” Caterina said, hitting his arm lightly.

“When will Rufus be here?” Magnus asked, curiously. Though working through a smuggler was hardly his idea of a good time, he knew that Rufus was one of the few backdoor traders between the Withdrawn and the greater Warlock population.

“He’ll be here in around five minutes,” Ragnor said.

“That reminds me!” Magnus exclaimed, “what on earth did you promise him to make him help us?  The last interaction I had with him was hardly friendly.”

“Some of my prize cocaine from the seventies. Mint condition.”

“ _What_!” Magnus said, outraged. “You never let me even go near the stuff!” 

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I wanted it, but I suppose the fate of the world was more important than me getting high. The true mark of immortal maturity.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but Rufus’s portal had just opened. He was holding hundreds of shrunken chests on a keychain that were likely full of cargo as he stepped onto the beach.

“Y’all ready to go?” he asked. They nodded, and he pulled one of the chests off his key chain, unshrinking it. Inside, there would be enough room for three people to sit in very tight quarters. “Now! In ya get.”

“This is ridiculous,” Magnus said as he got in, shrinking into the corner to make room for his two friends.

“You guys wanted to be smuggled in,” Rufus said with a shrug, “this is how I smuggle people in. They’ve got some security procedures once we clear the portal, so just play it cool."

“I can’t fucking stand this guy,” Cat muttered in Magnus’s ear. He snorted and nodded in response.

“He was born during the middle ages; you can tell by his hygiene regime,” Magnus snarked back.

Ragnor chuckled as well as the top of the trunk closed, locking them in darkness. The feeling of claustrophobia hit him immediately, in such a tight, dark space where he could keenly feel the press of his friends against him. He forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. They had a brief sensation of traveling through a portal, before a high, tight tingling began in his chest. Magnus recognized it as his magic acclimatizing to a new dimension. It felt like pins and needles, and he vaguely felt Ragnor and Cat all hold hands as they clutched each other tightly to ensure they made no noise in pain.  

As quickly as it came, it vanished, and he heard Rufus talking to a man about selling his wares. It grew quiet again before he felt the outside of the box they were shrunken into vibrate lightly with magic. But the enchantment Rufus placed held out; none of the magic entered the inner chamber.

Scum, he may have been. But Rufus knew how to smuggle. 

The process took a few hours, and Magnus felt himself dozing off. Rufus had mentioned that they wouldn’t be able to get out until he found a suitable place. They had paid him extra for a location 25 miles south of the main government center, and it would take him time to locate to the woods there.

To his left, he felt Ragnor twitch slightly next to him as if holding back a laugh.

“What is it?” Magnus whispered.

“Cat is pinching me,” Ragnor said, his tone a mixture of deeply offended and entirely apathetic.

“You’re crushing me,” she said, pinching Ragnor again. “Move over.”

“Does this look like The Versailles? I barely have room to breathe.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I’m going to take a nap.”

Ragnor and Cat bickered quietly while Magnus shut his eyes and focused on the new feeling of magic here. The concentration of warlocks was palpable in the air; he could almost taste the hundreds of other types of magic mixing and dancing around them. It was oddly freeing, the unrestrained magic of young and old, trained and untrained, all mashing together to form their environment. 

Magnus was still getting used to the feeling when he felt the bottom of the box hit the ground. He also sensed the box enlarging until it was the size it was when they began the journey and all of them were their full sizes again.

“Welcome back,” Rufus said as he opened the top and helped them out. “You’re 28 miles out from the government center. I head in here nearly every day, so what’cha say we meet up here when y’all are ready to go.”

“Sounds fine, my friend,” Ragnor said graciously. Of the three of them, Ragnor was by far the most amused by the scavenger.

“Alright, I’m out,” he replied, brushing his shirt. “I’ve gotta pick up some…” He takes one look at Magnus’s face before he stops himself. “I’ve gotta do some things before I leave here.”

“Don’t let us hold you up,” Magnus said with dry sarcasm. “Please, take care of your _things_.”

Rufus didn't reply; instead, he just created a portal, gave them a sloppy salute, and vanished.

“Okay,” Magnus said turning to Ragnor and Cat, “the adventure begins!”

The island of The Withdrawn was large, with stunning mountains, crisp blue rivers and deep thickets of forest. As The Withdrawn created the land themselves, they found no reason for it not to be beautiful, but it also suited their purposes well. Because the government here was just a military, and all other aspects of personal and public life were completely unrestrained, the government building was fairly separated from habitation. That meant that Magnus and his companions would  be hiking 28 miles in the dense forest before they would arrive there, but it also meant they wouldn’t have to worry about glamours, disguises, and other warlocks discovering their plan while they traveled.

Thank heavens for small mercies.  

The first day they hiked in relative silence, the three of them taking turns sending out minute pulses of magic to serve as a sonar device for other people, and to ensure they were on the right path. They walked eighteen miles the first day, and Magnus was physically exhausted.

“I think we should stop for the night,” Magnus said looking up at the sun that was nearly setting, turning the sky a shocking vivid red.

The other two nodded, pulling out their packs and setting up a camp site. The air was crisp and sweet around them, and Magnus began cataloging differences from home. The strange bugs that flew here, the oddly flavored water that was all clean but somehow tastes like roses, and the omnipresent hum of magic.

Magnus had only been here once before, nearly two hundred years ago, and that was long before the effect of high magic concentration began to affect the land and air truly. It was nearly unrecognizable as the place he had been before.

“This reminds me of that time in the seventies you decided to wanted to go to every National Park in America,” Caterina said with a soft, tired chuckle in her voice. “But you gave up after two because you met a girl in Yosemite who ‘made the air sing’ and decided to stay in California for a decade.”

“She was a groovy chick,” Magnus said. “Went on to become a corporate lawyer after her hippy days.”

Cat raised her canteen of water. “Idealism is the charm of youth.”

Ragnor was cooking them a meal while Cat and Magnus set up a tent for the three of them. There was something faintly ridiculous about beginning a mission with a camping trip, but Magnus appreciated the time to clear his head and focus on the task. There was so much that didn’t make sense. The Withdrawn had to know the risks as well as anyone. If this went wrong, it could wipe them out too. Why take the risk? What were they aiming for?

“This reminds me of my childhood in Ireland,” Ragnor said with nostalgia, distracting Magnus. “Deep in the forest, taking in the air and the quiet. My mother thought I was a fairy child, so she often took me to the woods to be with my people.”

Cat smiled. “It's nice to be away from a city. I think I’ve been living in cities for as long as cities have existed.”

“Cheers to that,” Magnus finished. “Maybe I should try to be the High Warlock of Upstate New York next time. Get a little country air.”

“Oh yes,” Cat said sarcastically, “no position more politically relevant than an area with ten warlocks total, and all of them are inexplicably very engaged in animal livestock magic.”

“I know!” Ragnor said around a bite of his beans, “what is it with the animal livestock magic? We get it. You can make a golden goose. Do you want a cookie?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Magnus said pained, “I got invited to a warlock county fair the other day. Please take a moment and let that sink in.”

Cat and Ragnor roared with laughter.

“Shawna Greyheart looked me dead in the eye and said ‘you never know when you’re going to need a good flying pig.’ I, of course, couldn't help myself and said 'you were able to make yourself fly?'”

This made them double over even more.

“Jesus, Shawna is a card,” Cat said wiping tears from her eyes.

“Although,” Ragnor said with a sly smile, “didn't you date her for almost a decade, my darling Caterina?”

“I don’t want talk about the sins of my youth,” Cat said with dignity.

“It’s true, not only was she dating Shawna then, but she also had that horrible haircut. I’m so glad you finally let me handle it. I became a coiffeur because I couldn’t stand to look at you anymore."

Cat flipped him off with a laugh, and Magnus felt a moment of peace. He knew better than most that these moments of easy happiness help fight off the deeper agonies to come. He clung to the warmth he felt now and forced his mind to take a detailed snapshot of it.  

They decided to go to bed quickly; they were all so exhausted from the walking that they didn’t linger over their dinners the way they normally would if they were all together.

As Magnus was laying down, his sleeping bag between Cat and Ragnor, a thought occurred to him. He checked quickly to see if Caterina was awake, and was relieved to find she is fast asleep. He then turned to Ragnor and woke him up gently.

“Please tell me it isn’t morning,” Ragnor said groggily.

“No, we’ve only just gone to bed. But I think we need to talk about something first.”

“What?”

“We need to get Caterina home safe. No matter what.”

Ragnor looked at him seriously, and nodded., “You’re right. For Madzie?”

“Of course,” Magnus replied easily. “Promise me, that if it comes down to it and you can get Caterina out safely, but you have to leave me behind, that you’ll do it. No hesitation.”

Ragnor looked at him steadily, “of course, old friend. And you must promise me the same thing.”

“Of course,” Magnus said reaching out his hand and pushing magic into it until it glows blue. “Shake on it?”

Ragnor’s hand lit up green, and their magic melded together as they completed their pact.

Magnus smiled to himself. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that, but he was glad he had taken care of it regardless.

The next day they were in high spirits, with only ten miles left to cover. They had decided to finish the trek, and then camp another night before starting their search in earnest. If something went wrong, none of them wanted it to be after they had just walked ten miles.

Magnus felt a deep rush of fondness for these two. They hadn’t spent as much time together in recent years. With their jobs, Valentine, and Magnus’s new relationship, their time together had been too brief. He promised himself that he wouldn't let that happen again. They were family in every single way, and not being with them had left a void in him that he hadn’t even noticed. Alexander and his ragtag crew of Shadowhunters have become important to him in ways he wasn’t expecting, but they could never replace what he had here.

He hopes that Caterina and Ragnor know that.

After the eighteen miles they just walked, ten felt like a breeze, and they set up camp near a rushing river. Tonight there was no time for revelry though. Magnus pulled out a map, while Ragnor grabbed a pen from his bag. Now, they had to rehash their plan. Magnus didn't intend to leave a man behind.

 _Or woman_ , a voice that sounds like Caterina corrected in his head and he chuckled softly to himself.

“Okay, we’re here,” Caterina said leaning over Magnus’s shoulder to mark the location on the river.

Ragnor nodded, “we should be about a mile, maybe two from where we were told to start our search. Fatima mentioned their most recent intel was from four months ago, so we’re operating under old information.”

“Right,” Magnus said, “but I don’t think we should split up at any cost. There are only three of us, and if things go south, we’ll have more protection together.”

“True,” Caterina said. “So we’ll start here and take turns using magi-location.”

“Sounds like a plan. Remember, if we are made, just portal to our meeting place with Rufus. Once we’re found we might as well use magic,” Magnus continued.

They nod, lips set into a grim line. This time tomorrow they would be well into enemy territory. Magnus could only hope this didn't end in a complete disaster.

* * *

 “Our guys have been across enemy lines for three days. Just got news from Caterina, they’re within two miles of the facility, and they started searching the facility about a half hour ago,” Fatima starts.

“And they’re all okay?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. The three other warlocks in the room looked at him with irritation.

“They sound no worse for the wear,” Fatima replied sharply. “Anderson Glade will be here in an hour, are you ready, Mr. Lightwood?” 

He nodded. These two days had been excruciating. After telling his siblings that Magnus had left and that he was seeing someone else, they’d been watching him like a hawk. That, coupled with the lack of communication from the warlock trio for the past two days, had left him weary.

When Anderson Glade comes in, Alec was not sure what he had been expecting. He looked to be about twenty-five with a bright shock of blond hair and two hooves. He came in a wheelchair, which Alec can only imagine was to take the pressure of his cloven feet. His eyes were quick and intelligent, and Alec already knew this was not a man to be underestimated.

“Fatima, how wonderful to see you again. May I ask why you called?”

She slammed her hand on the table, surprising Alec. “Cut the shit, Anderson. We know about the submagic frequencies, and on behalf of the Warlock Council I’m demanding that you stand down.”

“Goodness,” Anderson said cooly, “and no one has even offered me water. I forgot how barbaric this dimension is.” He was looking around before his eyes land on Alec, his eyebrows raised as he catalogs his runes. “And who might you be, Shadowhunter?”

“I’m Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, and currently in possession of the Soul Sword.”

“Oh?” Anderson said with polite interest. “How lovely for you, Adam.”

This was weird, Alec thought. This was not how this should be starting. He seemsed to believe he already has the upper hand. Something else was at play here.

“Adam, you’re the one who’s been sleeping with Magnus Bane, right?”

“Well, Mr. Glade, I have been dating him, yes.”

“And where is he?” Anderson asked.

Alec felt his hackles rising. “He’s taking some personal time. The situation with Valentine was quite stressful for him. He’s spending time at his beach house.”

“And left his little Shadowhunter boy toy all alone… Poor thing.”

“My relationship with the High Warlock--”

“Former High Warlock,” Anderson corrected mildly.

“Former High Warlock,” Alec continued with gritted teeth, “has nothing to do with the situation we’re in. On behalf of the Clave, we must ask you to stand down.”

“Oh,” Anderson said, now fully amused, “you’ve gone running to the Clave. How adorable. Like trained dolphins. Will you do a flip for me, Fatima?”

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Fatima said eventually. “We’re not even sure what you want.”

“It is so simple, Fatima,” Anderson said. “What we want is freedom. Freedom from madmen with a genocidal push button. They keep coming up. We stayed out of it last time, even as we got portal loads of refugees from this world twenty years ago. We will not allow it to happen again.”

Fatima rolled her eyes, “how very altruistic. And what do you get in return?”

“Nothing,” Anderson said with wide eyes, “though… of course, someone will have to fill the vacuum left by The Clave.”

“And it should be you?” Alec cut in.

“Oh pretty boy,” Anderson said with a snarl, “you shouldn’t stick your nose in politics you couldn't hope to understand. Instead… If I were you, I would wonder where my boyfriend is. After all… It would truly be a shame if something were to happen to such an influential warlock.”

Alec schooled his face into a blank slate as his mind wents empty with fear. His heart rate skyrocketed, and his palms immediately began to sweat.

Anderson Glade knew exactly where Magnus was, and he had walked right into a trap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thank you so much to thank @ohlafraise for being such an incredible beta reader/friend/hand holder etc. A true definition of hero and scholar. She also wrote a pretty fantastic fic for the malec2017 Big Bang called "in the cold light" and you should definitely check it out!
> 
> Second: yes, this is in fact, a very roundabout way of writing a Chain of Command AU. And yes, the title is from the Darmok episode "Shaka, When the Walls Fell." I figured if I was going to be a nerd, I might as well go all out. 
> 
> Also! Thank you so much for the people who planned the big bang. Everything else aside, this was a super fun opportunity to write a long fic and I was glad to have met some really awesome people along the way. 
> 
> This will have one more chapter so rest assured! I'm not abandoning you on a cliff hanger! Stay tuned, kiddos! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to say hello, come chat with me on my tumblr! @menckenschrestomethy


End file.
